Some Things Stay The Same
by IluvNCIS
Summary: Sequel to Things Change. How far will Tony and Kate go to protect the person they love the most? Pairings: TonyKate, McGeeAbby. This story is mostly about Tony and Kate's life but it deals a lot with McGee and Abby's on again off again relationship.
1. Aidan's first Birthday

Some Things Stay The Same

Authors Note: The NCIS characters such as Tony, Kate, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Jen belong to the shows writers and DPB. My characters are Aidan, Sarah, Mikaila, Jonathan, Jack, Susan, Patricia, Richard, Ben…well you get the picture. This story takes place one year after the last chapter of Things Change.

Rating: T

Pairings: Tony/Kate, Abby/McGee, and eventually maybe Gibbs/Jen

Aidan's first birthday

After Aidan was born time passed quickly for Tony and Kate too quickly. Before they knew it their baby boy was a year old. On the morning of Aidan's birthday Tony awoke to the sound of a little voice calling for him. "Dada." Tony heard Aidan say through the baby monitor. Tony quickly got up and went to get his son. Once he was in Aidan's room he saw Aidan sitting in his crib waiting patiently for him. Tony walked over to Aidan and picked him up. "Hey Aidan, happy birthday little guy." Tony said. Tony quickly changed Aidan's diaper and then took him to see Kate.

Once Tony and Aidan were back in Tony and Kate's room Tony sat down on the bed with Aidan. Tony decided to wake Kate up. "Kate wake up." He said. "What do you want Tony?" Kate asked. "Me, I don't want anything but I think your son wants you to hold him." Tony replied. Kate then sat up and Aidan reached his arms out for her and said "Mommy." Kate just melted every time he said that. Tony handed Aidan to her and she held her son close. "Happy Birthday Aidan" Kate said as she cradled him in her arms. "He's growing up so fast." Tony said. "I know, it seems like yesterday he was just born and now look at him he's a year old." Kate replied. "Mommy!" Aidan said trying to get Kate's attention. "Yes sweetie." Kate replied to her son. "Love you." Aidan said. "I love you too Aidan." Kate said before she kissed his forehead.

Tony and Kate couldn't help but be proud of Aidan. After all he was a smart kid; he talked at an early age and started walking at an early age. It was obvious that he adored his mother and she loved him very much, both Kate and Tony loved him more than life itself. Tony and Kate had a special birthday party planned for Aidan that night and they finally had the day off so they decided they were going to spend every minute of it with Aidan.


	2. The Party

The Party

At six pm the guests began to arrive for Aidan's party. Tony's parents were there, so were Kate's sister and niece. It wasn't long before Abby, McGee, and Ducky arrived. Gibbs and Jen were on the way so the only people they were waiting on were Kate's parents. Mikaila went up to Kate and asked "Aunt Kate where's Aidan?" "He was taking a nap but I'll go see if he's awake." Kate replied. Kate went into Aidan's room to find him awake. "Mommy" Aidan said happily. Kate went over and picked him up. "Aidan, there are a bunch of people here to see you." Kate said.

Soon Kate brought Aidan out to the living room and everyone made a fuss over him. First to see him were Tony's parents. "Hey there Aidan" Patricia said. "How is the birthday boy?" Richard asked. "Aidan tell your grandparents hi." Kate said. "Hi." Aidan said then he spotted Mikaila and pointed to her "kaila" he said obviously wanting down to see his cousin. Kate put him down and he played with Mikaila until the doorbell rang and Kate picked him up when she went to answer the door. It was Kate's parents. "Hi Kate" Jack said. "Hi" Kate replied. "Boy has he grown." Susan said looking at her grandson. "Well that's because you haven't seen him in six months." Kate said. "Let me hold him." Susan said. Kate reluctantly handed Aidan to his grandmother but Aidan started to cry. "Mommy" he said as he reached for Kate. Kate quickly took him back in her arms. "Hey it's okay sweetie." She said as she held him close and soon he stopped crying. "It looks like he has a little separation anxiety Kate." Jack said. "No he's just shy around people he doesn't know or see that much." Kate said as she led them into the living room and sat down next to Tony. It wasn't long before Gibbs and Jen arrived. Soon they decided that it was time to open presents. Kate and Tony sat on the floor with Aidan to help him open his presents and as soon as Aidan got the hang of opening presents there was no stopping him.

Later that night after everyone left, Kate was sitting in the rocking chair in Aidan's room unsuccessfully trying to rock him to sleep. Tony came in to find Kate holding there son, he couldn't help but smile. "Kate, why don't we let him sleep with us tonight? He obviously has no interest in going to sleep right now." Tony suggested. "Okay." Kate said as she got up and walked over to Tony and kissed him. Then they went on to bed.


	3. An old flame

An old flame

It was an uneventful winter day at NCIS Headquarters. Kate had taken Aidan downstairs to the daycare that Jen had started up and Tony was upstairs at his desk. A man came in looking lost. "Can I help you?" Tony asked. "Maybe, I'm looking for Kate Todd." The man said. "Well you're in the right place, who are you?" Tony asked. "I'm Ben Johnson I'm an old friend. And you are?" The man replied. "Tony Dinozzo, Kate's husband." Tony said. Just then Kate came in. "Kate there is someone here to see you." Tony told her as Ben turned around. "Ben, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. "I came to see you." Ben replied with a smile. "How did you know where I worked?" Kate asked. "I recently moved back home and I ran into your parents they told me you worked here." Ben explained. "So you came all the way to D.C. just to see me?" asked Kate. "Well actually I have a business meeting here but I did want to see you. I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch later?" Ben asked. "Well, I'm pretty busy…" Kate said. "C'mon, it's just lunch." Ben said. "Okay Tony and I would be happy to join you for lunch." Kate replied. "Tony too?" Ben whined. "Either Tony comes too or I don't go." Kate said firmly. "Fine, where do you want to go?" He asked. "How about that new Italian place?" Kate asked. "Okay that will be fine." Ben said. Kate then gave him directions to the restaurant and he left. Tony just sat at his desk staring at her. "What?" she asked. "So who is Ben?" He questioned. "An old boyfriend, we grew up together and dated on and off through high school and college. He shows up every couple of years wanting to get back together but now that he sees that I'm married and when he sees Aidan he'll finally realize that it's never going to happen." Kate replied. "Okay." Tony said.

At the restaurant Ben was waiting for Kate to arrive he was disappointed that she was married but he decided that that wouldn't stop him from trying to get her back. Just then Tony, Kate, and Aidan came into the restaurant. Tony was first to sit down followed by Kate who was holding Aidan. "Ben I'd like you to meet my son Aidan." Kate said. "You have a kid?" Ben asked in shock, now this angered him. "Yes." Kate replied as Tony just stared Ben down. "Well that is a surprise." Ben said. "Why's that?" Kate asked. "Well I know you've always wanted kids but I never thought you'd actually have one." Ben replied. "And why's that?" Tony asked. "Kate's always been focused on her career that she never appeared to have time for anything else." Ben explained digging himself a deeper hole. The rest of lunch was spent catching up; well that was when Kate wasn't trying to get Aidan to eat his lunch. After lunch they said there good-byes. As Ben watched Kate and her family leave he vowed to himself that sooner or later Kate would be his, no matter what he had to do.

The ride back to headquarters was quiet. "I don't like him." Tony said breaking the silence. "Don't worry about it hopefully we won't be seeing him again." Kate replied. "I hope you're right." Tony said. Tony knew that Kate would never leave him or cheat on him but still he didn't trust Ben.


	4. So hard to stay strong

So hard to stay strong

It had been a week since Kate and Tony's lunch with Ben Johnson and it was the furthest thing from their minds. Things were good for Kate and Tony they had been talking about having another baby soon that way Aidan could have a little brother or sister. Little did they know that that day their lives would be turned upside down. It was a quiet day at NCIS Headquarters when Gibbs got a call from downstairs apparently two agents had been shot down by the daycare where a man was trying to get to a child, not just any child it was Aidan Dinozzo he was after. "Okay I'll be right down." Gibbs said as the team prepared to go. "Tony, Kate you stay here." Gibbs ordered. "Why boss?" Tony asked. "Because there is a man downstairs who shot two agents and has taken hostage the daycare, he's after your son." Gibbs explained the only way he knew how. "We should be down there then." Tony said. "No. He knows you two, it's what he wants." Gibbs turned to leave but Tony stopped him. "Gibbs, Kate is the strongest person I know but if anything happens to Aidan it would destroy her, hell it would destroy me but she couldn't handle that." Tony told him. "Tony, I promise you I won't let anything happen to your son. I'll get him out of there. Your wife needs you here with her." Gibbs said as he and McGee headed downstairs to join the other agents. Tony went over to Kate who was crying by now and just held her. "I can't lose him Tony." She said. "We're not going to lose him, Gibbs will get him back." Tony said trying to make her feel better. "How do you know that?" Kate asked. "Because he promised, and Gibbs doesn't break promises." Tony said. Just then Abby came running out of the elevator. "Kate is it true?" Abby asked but by looking at Tony and Kate she got her answer. Kate just nodded. "Gibbs will get him back, Kate." Abby said. "So I've been told." Kate said as Abby gave her a hug. "Tony can I talk to you?" Abby asked. "Sure, what's up Abby?" Tony asked. "How is Kate holding up?" Abby asked. "About as good as I am." Tony replied. "And that is?" asked Abby and Tony did something he had never done, he started crying. "I'm scared. I'm trying to stay strong for Kate but it's so hard to stay strong knowing my son is downstairs most likely scared and knowing that he could be hurt. I feel like I should be there to protect him. I'm supposed to protect him." Tony said. Kate and Abby had never seen this side of Tony. Kate just went over to him and put her arms around him and together they cried.


	5. The rescue

The Rescue

Down in the daycare Ben Johnson was looking for Aidan, it would've helped if he could remember what he looked like. Then he spotted him and he knew it was Aidan because of his eyes, Aidan had eyes just like Kate. As he went after the little boy Gibbs barged into the room. "Freeze Johnson!" Gibbs said and he froze instantly but then he raised his gun at Gibbs. "That would be a big mistake Johnson." Gibbs said. "I'm going to take Kate's little boy and you're not going to stop me!" Ben said. "And why are you going to take her son?" Gibbs asked. "It's the only way I can get Kate back." Ben replied. "Well Ben…can I call you Ben? I can't let you do that." Gibbs replied. "Well then I have to shoot you." Ben said. Just then McGee snuck in behind him and got Aidan and took him out of the room. "You don't want to do that and if I were you I'd put the gun down and give up." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Why's that?" Ben asked annoyed. "Because Aidan's gone, one of my agents snuck in here while we were talking and got him." Gibbs replied. "You Bastard, you ruined everything!" Ben said as he was about to pull the trigger but another agent tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. Gibbs walked over to him. "Benjamin Johnson you are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Aidan Dinozzo and the attempted murder of two federal agents…" said Gibbs.

Meanwhile upstairs Tony and Kate just waited; it's all they could do. Soon McGee emerged from the elevator with Aidan. He quickly brought him to his parents and put him in Kate's arms. "Aidan" was all that Kate could say as she held him close. Tony then came over and put his arms around both of them. Tony and Kate were relieved that their little boy was okay. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Kate told Aidan. "Hey Kate it's been a rough hour or so why don't you take Aidan and go lie down on my futon." Abby suggested. "I don't know." Kate said. But it obvious that Aidan was tired and the events of the morning had taken their toll on Kate so Tony convinced her to go lie down. "Okay we'll go, only if you come with us Tony." Kate said. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I think I need to call a lawyer." Tony told her. "You're right that's probably a good idea." Kate replied as she quickly kissed him and headed toward the elevator with Aidan.

Downstairs Kate lied down on the futon and held her little boy close. "Aidan I promise you I won't let anyone ever get that close to hurting you again." Kate said and then practically promised her son the world. "Love you Mommy." Aidan said. "I love you too." Kate said and smiled at him. Soon both Kate and Aidan were sound asleep. When Tony got downstairs he just smiled when he saw the two people he loved the most were sound asleep. He lied down so that Aidan was between him and Kate. He had never been as scared as he had been that morning, but it probably wasn't until that morning that he realized just how much Kate and Aidan meant to him.

Upstairs in the interrogation room Gibbs was pacing as Ben just sat in his chair refusing to talk. "You know Ben it would be better for you if you would just talk to me." Gibbs said. "I'm not talking to you without a lawyer and I want to talk to Kate." Ben said. "You're not talking to Kate; in fact you will not be going anywhere near Kate or her family ever again." Gibbs replied. Ben just stared Gibbs down and Gibbs returned the favor he knew it was going to be a very long day.

Down in Abby's lab Abby and McGee just watched Tony, Kate, and Aidan. "Isn't that just adorable?" Abby asked. "I guess." McGee said. "Tony and Kate are so content just being together and being with their son, they're so happy. I've always dreamed of being that happy someday." Abby said. "Well maybe someday we'll be that happy." McGee replied. McGee had every intention of them being as happy as Tony and Kate. He planned to ask Abby to marry him soon; he just had to break the news to his parents first. He wasn't too sure about the idea of a family at least not right away but maybe someday.

The moment was quickly ruined when Abby's phone rang loudly and woke Tony, Kate, and Aidan up. Aidan was not happy in fact he was rather cranky. Kate just held him. "Gibbs said to tell you that your lawyer is here Tony and he wanted to know if you guys wanted to view the interrogation?" Abby said. "Are you up to it Kate?" Tony asked. "Yeah, tell him we'll be there." Kate said. "You know Kate if you want you can leave Aidan down here with me, I'd be happy to watch him for awhile." Abby offered. "Thanks but I think I'll keep him with us right now." Kate said as she got up. Tony and Kate then headed upstairs with Aidan.


	6. The interrogation

The interrogation

The interrogation wasn't anything out of the ordinary but Gibbs did get Ben to talk. He confessed that he was going to kidnap Aidan and use him as bait to get Kate back. Sadly one of the agents he shot had died so now he was charged with murder. Kate was sort of relieved because if he was convicted he would now be put away for life. After Gibbs took Ben's statement he let Tony and Kate's lawyer in the room. "Hello Mr. Johnson." Keith Andrews said. "Who are you?" Ben asked. "I'm the Dinozzo's lawyer. I have something for you." Andrews replied. "What's that?" asked Ben. "It's a restraining order and according to this you cannot even be in the same city as Anthony, Caitlin, or Aidan Dinozzo. The only exception is when you come to court here in D.C." Andrews replied. "I want the trial to be in my hometown." Ben told Gibbs. "Not going to happen." Gibbs replied as he and Andrews left the room.

Gibbs and Andrews then entered the room where Tony, Kate, and Aidan were. "How are you guys holding up?" Gibbs asked. "We've been better, but I guess were fine." Kate said. "How's Aidan?" asked Gibbs. "He's doing better than we are." Kate replied. "He seemed pretty scared earlier but he's fine now. He's a tough kid." Tony said with a certain amount of pride. "He gets that from his parents." Gibbs replied. "Gibbs, we didn't get a chance to thank-you…" Kate started to say but Gibbs cut her off. "I was just doing my job." Gibbs said. "Well thank-you anyway." Tony said. "Hey I couldn't let anything happen to a possible future NCIS agent, now could I?" Gibbs said as he left to finish dealing with Ben. Then Tony and Kate talked with their lawyer about what was to happen next.

After everything was said and done Gibbs ordered Tony and Kate to go home and take the rest of the week off. Once Tony, Kate, and Aidan were home they all just sat down on the couch. "I think we should get out of town for a few days." Tony said. "Where would we go?" Kate asked. "My parents have a cabin in the mountains, there is usually snow this time of year I'm sure Aidan would love that." Tony said. "Okay that sounds like a good idea. We have so much to do before we go though." Kate said. "So do you want to leave tomorrow?" Tony asked. "Yeah, but like I said we have so much to do. We have to pack and don't forget we have to get Aidan his dinner and get him ready for bed." Kate replied. "Well we can pack later and I'll take care of Aidan, why don't you go take a nice warm bath or something and try to relax." Tony suggested. "But…" Kate started to say when Tony stopped her. "Relax." He told her. "Okay, but I'm going to pack my stuff first because if I don't it won't get done tonight." Kate replied. "Okay." Tony said. After Kate got done packing and took her bath she went into the bedroom to find Tony and Aidan in bed and Tony had just finished reading Aidan a story. "Dada, again." Aidan demanded. "No Aidan we're not reading the story again tonight, it's time for you to go to sleep." Tony told him. "How many times did he make you read it?" Kate asked as she sat down on the bed next to Tony and gave him a very deep passionate kiss. "Twice." He replied as Kate got into bed. "Dada!" Aidan said trying to get Tony's attention. "Yes Aidan?" Tony asked. "Love you Dada." Aidan told him. Tony picked Aidan up and held him. "I love you too Aidan." Tony replied with a smile and he looked at Kate. "He's putting sentences together now, Tony." Kate said with a smile. "When did this happen?" Tony asked. "He said 'love you Mommy' this morning." Kate replied. "Where was I?" asked Tony. "You were on the phone with the lawyer but don't worry that's all he's said." Kate replied. Tony put Aidan between him and Kate and Aidan snuggled up to Kate. Soon all three of them were asleep.


	7. The Trial

The Trial

Tony, Kate, and Aidan had been at the cabin for two days. Both Tony and Kate were grateful for the time off to spend together with their son. Aidan was in his playpen asleep and Tony was watching television when Kate came in from the kitchen. "Hey Tony have you…" she started to say. "Sssh, Aidan's sleeping." Tony said. Kate went over to Tony. "Is he now?" she said. "Yeah, after playing in the snow he was really tired I wouldn't be surprised if he slept for an hour or two." Tony replied. "Well then I guess that gives us some alone time." Kate said as Tony stood up and put his arms around her. "What do you suggest we do?" Tony asked flirtatiously. Kate whispered something in his ear and led him to the bedroom where they made love.

That night Tony and Kate were sitting on the floor playing with Aidan, when Tony's cell phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Dinozzo." He said. It was Gibbs on the line and he gave Tony the details of when Ben's trial would be and that they wanted him and Kate to talk in court about the lunch they had with him and they wanted to get some background about how Ben knew Kate. After Tony hung up the phone he went over and sat back down next to Kate and told her what Gibbs said. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tony said as he put his arm around her. "I know but I want him to go to jail for a very long time and if what I have to say can prove he had motive than I'll do it." Kate said. "Okay then, I'll call Gibbs back in the morning." Tony said. They spent the rest of the evening with their son.

A few weeks later it was time for the trial. Abby took the day off work to watch Aidan since Tony, Kate, and Kate's sister Sarah were going to be at the courthouse all day. McGee and Gibbs were also there. The prosecutor called Gibbs to the stand and he told the court what went down that morning. "Mr. Johnson came to NCIS and shot two agents in an attempt to kidnap the child of two of my agents." Gibbs said. McGee then was called to the stand and he told his part of what happened. Then the prosecutor called a surprise witness to the stand. "I'd like to call Caitlin Dinozzo to the stand." Said the prosecutor. "Objection!" said Jonathan Roberts, Ben's attorney. "I'll allow it" said the judge. Kate took the stand. "How do you know the defendant?" The prosecutor asked. "We grew up together, we dated on and off through high school and college, and a few weeks ago he tried to kidnap my son." Kate replied. "Until a few weeks ago, how long had it been since you'd seen the defendant?" Asked the prosecutor. "Five and a half years." Kate said. "When he found out you were married and had a child how did he react?" The prosecutor asked. "He got this angry look about him. You see every time he has come to see me it's always been to try to get back together with me and I think it made him mad when he saw that it was never going to happen." Kate replied. "No further questions." The prosecutor said. Jonathan Roberts got up and began questioning her. "Why do you think he tried to kidnap your son?" Roberts asked. "Why don't you ask him? All I know is he was trying to use Aidan to get to me." Kate said. "Yes he admitted that much, why is it do you think my client said that Aidan should be his son?" asked Roberts. "He always thought we'd get married but he never accepted the fact that I don't love him." Kate replied. "Why don't you love him?" asked Roberts. "I don't know I may have loved him once but I wasn't in love with him. I honestly don't think I had ever been in love until I met my husband." Kate said. "No further questions." Roberts said getting really frustrated. Kate then went back to sit with Tony who immediately took her hand in his. Kate did exactly what she was supposed to do, she established that Ben had motive. Soon Ben was called to the stand to testify in his own defense. He had already admitted to the attempted kidnapping of Kate and Tony's son and would be going to prison but when it came to the murders he denied everything. They tried the insanity plea but it was ruined when Kate took the stand. They were now waiting as the jury deliberated. The jury soon was back with the verdict. "Will the defendant please rise" said the judge. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked. "We have your honor" said the first juror. "For the attempted murder of a federal agent how do you find the defendant?" Asked the judge. "We find the defendant guilty." Said the juror. "For the murder of a federal agent how do you find the defendant?" asked the judge. "We find the defendant guilty" replied the juror. "Benjamin Johnson I hereby sentence you to a life in prison. Court adjourned." The judge said. Tony hugged Kate. "How do you feel?" he asked. "I'm just glad it's over. C'mon let's go home to our son." Kate replied.


	8. The Broken Hearted

The song used in this chapter is "Have You Ever?" by S Club 7

The Broken hearted

She never saw it coming, she thought that they were happy. He had promised her the world and with two little words he took it away. Abby sat in her apartment all alone trying not to cry. She couldn't believe what had just happened. McGee came over as usual and they had dinner. McGee was rather quiet that evening. "Tim are you okay?" Abby asked. "Yeah, no Abby I'm not alright. We need to talk." McGee said. Abby knew the phrase 'we need to talk' never meant anything good for she had used it many times but this was McGee. "You're right we do need to talk. I have some good news." Abby said. "Me first Abby, this isn't working out. I mean I like you, believe me when I say that and I hope that we can continue to be friends but I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's over." McGee said. With that he got up and left. He left her without any explanation. Minutes passed by yet they seemed like hours and what had just happened hadn't fully hit her. Abby did the only thing she knew to do she got in her car and headed to Kate's house.

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away…

Though you think it's over…

Knowing there's so much more to say…

Suddenly the moments gone and all your dreams are upside down…

And you just want to change the way the world goes round….

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby?

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.

After McGee left Abby's apartment he just drove around the city for hours. He hated himself for what he had done, but he had no choice. He family would never accept Abby as one of the family therefore he could not marry her. It wouldn't be fair to her. Still it hurt like hell, after all he just walked out on the love of his life. How could he ever face her again, worse yet how was he going to face Gibbs when he found out.

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together…

Back in your arms where I belong…

Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found…

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round…

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby?

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.

At the same time that Abby pulled into Tony and Kate's driveway, McGee pulled up to Abby's apartment. He felt he owed her some kind of explanation but she wasn't there. McGee got back into his car and disappeared into the night. They were both broken hearted.

I really want to hear you say that you know just how it feels…

To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?

Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow…

Wishing I cold change the way the world goes round.

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby?

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.


	9. Abby's secret

Abby's secret.

Abby knocked on Tony and Kate's door; it was raining now and for how long she didn't know. Tony opened the door. "Hey Abby what's…what's wrong?" Tony asked noticing Abby crying. "I need to talk to Kate." Abby said. "Come on in. Kate, Abby's here to see you." Tony told Kate as he led Abby to the living room where Kate and Aidan were. Kate immediately saw that something wasn't right. "What's going on Abby?" Kate asked as she went over to hug her friend. "McGee left me." Abby said. "Abby I'm sorry, tell me what happened." Kate said. "Well McGee came over as usual and we had dinner and then he told me it was over. The worst part is I didn't get to tell him…" Abby trailed off. "Tell him what Abs?" Tony asked. "Nothing, it's nothing." Abby replied. "Abby are you pregnant?" Kate asked. "Yes." Abby replied. "He left you before you could tell him that you're pregnant, is that what you were going to say?" Kate asked. Abby just nodded her head. Tony got up and headed for the door. Kate picked up Aidan and went after him. "Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked. "To find McGee" Tony replied. "Yeah and what are you going to do when you find him?" Kate asked. "I don't know." Tony replied. "Tony, I'm begging you don't do anything stupid." She replied. "I'm going to call Gibbs to help me." Tony said. "Now he will do something stupid. Don't you think you should ask Abby what she wants first?" Kate asked. "You're right. Abby I'm going to find McGee and I'm going to get Gibbs to help. Is that all right?" Tony asked. "Find him Tony, he needs to know." Abby replied. Tony looked at Kate. "Okay go." Kate said. He quickly kissed her and told her and Aidan that he loved them and then he was off to find McGee. Kate went back over to the couch and sat down with Abby. "Everything will be okay Abby." Kate told her friend. "You're just lucky you've got Tony, you and Aidan both." Abby said. "I know." Kate replied.

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat when his cell phone rang, he went over to answer it. "Gibbs. What do you want Dinozzo? No I'm not busy I'm just working on my boat. He did what? She's what? I'm going to kill him! What do you mean I'm not going to kill him? Okay fine I'll see you in a few minutes. Okay Dinozzo I'll calm down." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone. Within minutes Tony was at Gibbs' house, Gibbs quickly got in the car. "All I have to say is this better not be all for nothing." Gibbs said. "Nice to see you too boss." Tony said sarcastically. "Where do you think he is?" asked Gibbs. "Honestly he could be anywhere but I know of a few places he might be." Tony replied. They drove for hours looking for McGee, they were running out of places to look by then they had called Ducky and he was now part of the search. Suddenly Tony's cell phone rang. "Dinozzo, yeah Ducky? You found him, where? Okay we'll be right there." Tony said as he hung up the phone. "So Ducky found him?" Gibbs asked. "Yep Tony replied. Tony pulled into the parking lot of the NCIS headquarters and he quickly parked the car. They quickly entered the building and arrived upstairs to McGee sitting at his desk. Ducky met Tony and Gibbs at the elevator. "What do we do now, gentlemen?" Ducky asked. "First we beat the crap out of him." Gibbs said. "Gibbs we're not going to hurt him, remember?" Tony reminded him. "Fine but were going to get an explanation out of him and then were taking him back to Tony's house to see Abby." Gibbs said.

"McGee." Gibbs said in a tone that snapped McGee out of his trance. "Yeah, boss?" McGee replied. "Come with us." Gibbs ordered and McGee followed them into the interrogation room. "What did you do McGee?" Gibbs asked. McGee just looked at them and then he looked at Tony for help. "Probie, you're on your own. I'm just as angry as he is." Tony said. "I can't be with Abby anymore. My parents hate her and it's not fair to her." McGee said as he broke down. "Do you always do what your parents want, Probie?" Tony asked. "No, well not all the time." McGee replied. "So why is this any different?" Gibbs asked. "Like I said it wouldn't be fair to her." McGee said. "Get up." Gibbs ordered. "Where are we going boss?" McGee asked. "Tony's house, you're going to talk to Abby. She has something to tell you and you are going to listen to her." Gibbs replied.

The ride to Tony's house was silent. After what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled in the driveway. Tony opened the door and led them to the living room where on the loveseat Kate was sitting holding Aidan as he slept, sitting on the couch was Abby. "Tim we need to talk." Abby said. Kate gave Aidan to Tony and they all went into the kitchen so Abby and McGee could talk in private, but where they could still hear everything. "Tim I need you to listen to me. I know this may not change anything but you need to know. I'm pregnant Tim." Abby said. "You're right it doesn't change anything Abby. The fact is I can't be with you. My parents won't allow it." McGee said. "What does it matter what they think? I thought we were in love." Abby said. "I love you very much Abby but they'll never accept you or our child." McGee explained. "So you're just going to walk away?" Abby asked. "No I'll be there for our child but we can't be together at least not for now. I'm sorry Abby." McGee said as he left to go outside. "Come on out guys, I know you heard everything." Abby said as her friends came back into the room. "Just give him some time Abby, I'm sure he'll change his mind." Kate said. "I hope so." Abby replied. "And don't worry Abby you and that baby have all of us to help you." Gibbs told her. "Thank-you, all of you. Kate I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment is it okay if I crash on your couch?" Abby asked. "Of course you can." Kate replied. Soon everyone left and Tony and Kate put Aidan to bed. Abby just lied awake thinking, she took comfort in the fact that she wasn't going through this alone. She had her friends.


	10. On your side

Authors note: The song used in this chapter is "Always on your side" by Sheryl Crow

On Your Side

Life went on for Abby and her friends. At work there was an understanding that McGee would not work with Abby and Abby would not work with McGee unless it was absolutely necessary. One day McGee ran into Abby in the hall. "Hi." McGee said. "Yeah, hi." Abby replied and after a moment of awkward silence they both walked away.

My yesterdays are all boxed up…

And neatly put away…

But every now and then you come to mind…

Cause you were always waiting…

To be picked to play the game…

But when your name was called…

You found a place to hide…

When you knew that I was always on your side.

Everything was easy then…

So sweet and innocent

But your demons and your angels reappeared…

Leaving only traces of the man you thought you'd be…

Leaving me no place to go from here…

Leaving me so many questions all these years…

At lunch with Tony, Kate, and Aidan one day McGee couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Tony and Kate as he watched them interact with each other and their son. The three of them were so close and very happy. He realized he would never have that with Abby and his child and he knew it was his fault. 'What kind of man was he to walk out on the love of his life and their child?' he thought to himself.

Well is there someplace faraway…

Someplace where all is clear…

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear…

Or are you left to wander all alone eternally?

This isn't how it's really meant to be…

No it isn't how it's really meant to be…

Abby was shopping with Kate a few months after McGee left her and she noticed all the people around her. There were so many couples, happy couples and there she was alone. She looked at Tony and Kate's marriage and how happy they were. That is what she wanted but feared she would never have it.

Well they say that love is in the air…

Never is it clear

How to pull it close and make it stay…

Butterflies are free to fly and so they fly away…

And I'm left to carry on and wonder why…

Even through it all I'm always on your side…

Soon McGee and Abby were friends again, well sort of. He looked out for Abby. He never missed a doctor's appointment. He was really trying to be there for her and the baby. He helped her with the nursery and at times it was like nothing had changed between them, except everything had changed.

Well is there someplace faraway…

Someplace where all is clear…

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear…

Or are we left to wander all alone eternally?

Well is this how it's really meant to be?

Now is this how it's really meant to be?

It wasn't long before McGee and Abby's little girl was born. McGee was by Abby's side through it all. She hadn't realized it until the moment she held her little girl for the first time that McGee was and has always been on her side and she was on his. Fate was always on both their sides.

Well they say that love is in the air…

Never is it clear…

How to pull it close and make it stay…

If butterflies are free to fly why do they fly away?

Leaving me to carry on and wonder why…

Was it you that kept me wandering through this life?

When you know that I was always on your side.


	11. It's just a name

It's just a name.

McGee watched as Abby held their daughter. "Abby, we still haven't decided if she is going to have your last name or mine." McGee said. "Yours, she can have your last name." Abby replied. Just then Tony and Kate came into the room. "Hey, we came to see her." Kate said. "What's her name?" Tony asked. "Addison Camelia McGee." Abby replied. "Hey Kate, you remember when Aidan was that small?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I remember." Kate replied. They stayed and visited for a few minutes but it was late and Tony and Kate needed to pick Aidan up from Sarah's house.

When Tony and Kate got to Sarah's house and Sarah let them in. Aidan was chasing Mikaila around the living room. "Have they been like this all night?" Kate asked. "Aidan, Mikaila slow down. I said no running in the house." Sarah yelled but they didn't listen. "I'll handle this. Aidan Wyatt Dinozzo get over here this instant!" Kate said firmly and Aidan stopped in his tracks and went over to his mother. "Wow, you almost never use his full name." Tony said. "Well that's because he knows that when I say his full name I mean business." Kate replied as she picked Aidan up. Aidan who was now two years old had learned what he could get away with but he also liked to try to push the limits. "You ready to go?" Tony asked. "Yeah, let's go." Kate said.

That night as Tony and Kate put Aidan to bed they couldn't help but smile. They loved him so much. As they left the room Tony stopped Kate and put his arms around her. "So Kate when do we tell Aidan our good news?" Tony asked. "We'll tell him in the morning." Kate replied. Tony and Kate were very happy because they were going to have another baby. They found out a few days before Abby had Addison and with everything going on they hadn't had time to tell anyone, but they decided Aidan would be the first to know.


	12. Something to talk about

Something to talk about

Kate woke up early Saturday morning, she wasn't quite sure why she couldn't sleep but she figured it was because they were going to tell Aidan the big news. Since she couldn't sleep she got up to check on Aidan. When she entered Aidan's room she discovered that she wasn't the only one awake. "Hey Aidan, what are you doing up?" she asked him as she went over to his crib and picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair where she sat down and held him. It wasn't long before Tony got up and went into Aidan's room and found Kate and Aidan. "Have you told him?" Tony asked. "No I was waiting for you." Kate replied. Tony then went over to them. "Well I guess now is as good of time as any." Tony said. "Aidan sweetie, we have something to tell you. You're going to be a big brother." Kate told Aidan. "Me?" Aidan asked. "That's right Aidan; your Mommy's going to have another baby which means soon you'll be a big brother." Tony explained to his son. "What do you think about that Aidan?" Kate asked. "Don't know." Aidan replied. "Well are you happy about it?" Tony asked him. "Yes." Aidan replied then he yawned. "You're sleepy aren't you Aidan?" Kate asked and Aidan nodded. Then he snuggled up to his mother and went back to sleep.

Soon Kate put Aidan back in bed to let him rest. She went into the living room where Tony was sitting on the couch. "Hey." She said as she sat down next to him. "Hey, I'm glad he's happy about the baby." Tony told her. "Me too" Kate replied. "Are we telling your sister today when we go to her place?" Tony asked. "Yeah, oh and we will be meeting the new love of her life." Replied Kate. "Well maybe things will work out for her this time." Tony said.

Later that day Tony, Kate, and Aidan went to Sarah's house. When they got there Aidan ran up to his aunt. "Aunt Sarah, guess what?" he said. Both Tony and Kate knew what he was about to say but knew they couldn't stop him. "What Aidan?" Sarah asked. "I'm going to be a big brother!" Aidan said with a smile. Sarah stood there shocked. Aidan went back over to his parents. "Aidan honey, why don't you go play with Mikaila?" Kate suggested. Aidan quickly was off to find his cousin. "Is this true?" Sarah asked. "Would Aidan lie?" Kate replied. "Congratulations!" Sarah said and hugged them both. Just then Jeremy, Sarah's new boyfriend, came in. "What are we celebrating?" Jeremy asked. "Well first of all I'd like you to meet my sister Kate and her husband Tony and my nephew Aidan is running around here somewhere." Sarah introduced Jeremy to Tony and Kate. "Second of all the good news is my nephew just announced that he is going to be a big brother." Sarah said. "Congratulations" Jeremy told Tony and Kate.

That evening after Jeremy left Tony, Kate, and Sarah just visited. Aidan had fallen asleep in Kate's arms. "Well Jeremy seems nice enough." Kate said. "He's amazing Kate and he's awesome with Mikaila. He has a daughter about her age, but he doesn't get to see her much because she lives with her mother 3 hours away from here." Sarah said. "That's sad." Tony said. "Yeah, well he's trying to get custody of his daughter." Replied Sarah. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Kate asked. "Well you may be kind of mad at me for not telling you until now but we've been seeing each other for almost three months. But enough about Jeremy and I, let's talk about you two and the new baby." Sarah said. "There really isn't much to talk about, we found out a little over a week ago. I went to the doctor to make sure I was pregnant and to make sure that the baby was okay." Kate said. "Are you hoping for a girl this time or do you want another boy?" Sarah asked. "Well we kind of want a girl this time but we wouldn't mind having another boy." Tony said. "Obviously Aidan is excited." Sarah said. "Yeah he is." Kate replied. They spent the rest of the evening talking about various subjects.


	13. Desperate Measures

Desperate times call for desperate measures

McGee walked in to the NCIS headquarters with Addison in her car seat, Abby had left Addison with him all weekend and she wouldn't be picking her up until Wednesday. McGee was exhausted and Addison was crying as he walked over to his desk and put Addison's car seat on it. "You're not just going to let her cry are you Probie?" Tony asked. "Tony she has been crying nonstop for the past forty-eight hours. I'm tired and my ears are ringing so I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." McGee replied. Then Kate came in and went over to see Addison. "McGee, why are you letting her cry?" Kate asked. "Because Kate, Abby left her with me two days ago and she hasn't stopped crying since Abby left my place. Kate, could you watch her for a little while?" McGee asked. "Sorry McGee, I'm off to a crime scene." Kate replied. "What about you Tony? I've seen you with Aidan you're pretty good with kids." McGee said. "Sorry McGee, Tony's coming with me but feel free to ask Gibbs." Kate replied. Gibbs walked in as she said that and Addison stopped crying. "Ask me what?" Gibbs asked. "McGee wants you to watch Addison so he can take a nap." Kate replied. "Is that right McGee?" asked Gibbs. "Well, uh, yeah boss I haven't slept in two days, she won't stop crying." McGee replied. "I don't hear any crying." Gibbs said. "Gibbs, walk away for a minute." Kate said. "Why?" he asked. "Just do what she says." Tony told him. Tony was thinking exactly what Kate was thinking. Gibbs did as they asked and Addison started crying again. "Okay come back." Tony said. When Gibbs came back she stopped crying. "That's amazing." McGee said. Kate went over and picked Addison up and handed her to Gibbs. "It looks like Addison is going to be spending the day with her Uncle Gibbs." Kate said. "What about the case?" Gibbs protested. "Kate and I've got this. Probie take a nap." Tony said as he and Kate headed to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Tony and Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Did you see Gibbs face when you gave him Addison?" Tony asked. "Yeah, it was priceless." Kate replied. Tony then leaned in and kissed her. "What was that for?" Kate asked. "I don't know I guess it was a thank-you." He said as they walked to the car. "For what?" she asked as he opened the door for her and she got in. Once Tony got in the car he replied "Thank-you for being my wife and loving me as much as I love you." "You don't have to thank me for that." Kate replied. "Okay then thank-you for bringing me to the crime scene with you instead of Gibbs." Tony said. "I would have taken you no matter what, I know you've always got my back. Plus I know you would never let anything happen to our baby." Kate replied. "I don't think anyone else would either." Tony said. "Yeah but right now you're the only one at work who knows." Kate replied. "We're telling them at that dinner thing tonight, right?" Tony asked. "Yeah" Kate said then she kissed him. After their kiss Tony started the car and they headed to the crime scene.


	14. Gibbs has a secret?

Gibbs has a secret?

Back at NCIS headquarters hours after Tony and Kate got back from the crime scene McGee was still sleeping behind his desk. Tony and Kate were working hard when Abby came in. "Hey Kate, where's McGee?" Abby asked. "You're back early." Kate replied. "Yeah the forensics conference was boring; I wanted to get back home to Addison. I just had this hinky feeling the whole time that something wasn't quite right." Abby replied. "McGee is sleeping behind his desk and Addison is with Gibbs." Kate said. "He left Addison with Gibbs?" Abby asked a little upset. "Actually it was my idea." Kate admitted. "Let me get this straight, you left my daughter with Gibbs?" Abby asked again in disbelief. "Yeah, you see Addison was crying and apparently she had been crying since you left and when Gibbs came over she stopped crying so I sent him away again and she started crying again and when he came back she stopped." Kate explained. "Poor Gibbs." Abby said. "What do you mean poor Gibbs?" Tony asked. "You guys don't know?" Abby asked. "Know what?" Kate asked her. "Gibbs had a daughter; I can't believe you didn't know that." Abby replied. "Well you know he is just so open with his personal life." Tony said sarcastically. "What happened to her?" Kate asked. "When his wife left him she took her and she forced him to give up his rights, he hasn't seen her in almost ten years." Abby told them. "Poor Gibbs, I guess that explains why he is the way he is." Kate said. "Yeah and that is why he makes sure you two have plenty of family time with Aidan, and that is also why he rescued your son. He wanted to spare you the pain of losing a child. He wasn't even assigned to go down there he went for you." Abby said. "I guess we owe him a lot. Because had we lost Aidan I don't know what we would have done." Tony said as he put his arm around Kate.

At that moment Gibbs walked in holding Addison. "Why the long faces? Look Addison your Mommy's back." Gibbs said as he gave Addison to Abby. "Oh we were just going over some details of the case." Tony said but Gibbs could tell that he was lying. "You told them, didn't you Abby?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, sorry Gibbs." Abby said. "It's okay Abs, after spending the day with Addison I realized something. I realized it's time for me to stop living in the past and move on once and for all. When my daughter is older I'll find her and hopefully she will want to see me but for now I've got to start living again." Gibbs said. "Good for you Gibbs." Abby said. "Now what's everyone standing around for? Get back to work." Gibbs ordered. That day Tony and Kate saw a side of Gibbs they had never seen before they saw that he was human just like them and they saw he was hurting. They hoped that he could move on for his own sake.


	15. Close to home

Close to home

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and announced that dinner was off. They had a new case and the crime scene was several hours away. He then walked over to Kate. "Are you going to be able to come? We really need you there." Gibbs said. "Yeah, it's just…" Kate trailed off. Tony came over to her desk. "It's just what?" Gibbs asked. "It's just that since Aidan was born the longest Kate has been away from him is a couple of hours." Tony said. "Well if you don't think you can go…" Gibbs began. "No I'll go. I just have to call my sister to see if she can watch Aidan." Kate replied. "Good, be back here in two hours." Gibbs said as he walked off. Tony just looked at Kate. "What?" Kate asked. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked her. "No, but I've got to do this sometime." She replied. "Are you sure Aidan is ready for this?" Tony asked. "I don't know. I mean it's going to happen sooner or later." Kate said. "Okay, look let's make a deal, if it looks like we're going to be gone more than two nights one of us comes home to Aidan. Do we have a deal?" Tony asked. "It's a deal." Kate replied.

An hour later they dropped Aidan off at Sarah's house. "When are you coming back Mommy?" Aidan asked. "Aidan we've been through this I'm not sure it could be tomorrow or maybe the next day. I won't be gone long though." Kate promised. Aidan started crying and Tony picked him up. "Hey buddy, don't cry. We'll be back before you know it." Tony assured him. "Don't go." Aidan said. "We have to sweetie but like your Daddy said we'll be back before you know it." Kate said. "I love you Mommy." Aidan said. "I love you too, Aidan." Kate said as she headed out the door. "I love you Daddy." Aidan said as Tony put him down. "I love you too." Tony said and with that Tony and Kate left. Even though they would be back in a few days leaving Aidan was difficult.

In the car on the way to the crime scene Gibbs and McGee were talking about Addison when they noticed that Tony and Kate were rather quiet. "Why are you two so quiet?" Gibbs asked. "It's nothing." Kate said. Tony just held her hand he new exactly what was on her mind. They both missed Aidan already and he knew it would be a long couple of days. At the scene Gibbs got all the details of what happened. Tony then went over to him. "So what's the story boss?" Tony asked. "Petty Officer Jane Thompson went missing with her 4 year old daughter Ella. All evidence points to them being kidnapped. McGee I want photos. Tony, Kate I want you two to interview the husband." Gibbs said as he went back over to talk to the local police.

Tony and Kate approached Jim Thompson. "Mr. Thompson I'm Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and this is Special Agent Kate Dinozzo, we're with NCIS we have a few questions for you." Tony said. "You two married?" Jim Thompson asked. "Yes, now for our questions. When was the last time you saw your wife and daughter?" Kate asked. "This morning before I went to work, like every morning Ella was begging me not to leave but today she acted different, it's like she knew something was going to happen. Ella and Jane were going to spend the day together Jane had the day off." Jim replied. "Do you have any idea who would want to harm your wife and daughter?" Tony asked. "No and all that was left was a note that said that I would never see them again and the window on the door was broken." Jim replied. "Can you think of anything else that might help us find them?" Kate asked. "No, this is all my fault." Jim said. "Why do you say that?" Tony asked. "Jane and I had a big fight and had I taken the day off like Jane wanted me to this would have never happened. Please find them." Jim pleaded. "We'll do everything we can." Kate replied as her and Tony walked away.

"What did you guys find out?" Gibbs asked Tony and Kate. "That he blames himself and he had a fight with his wife before it happened." Tony said. "McGee what did you find?" Gibbs asked. "The note, the handwriting looks like his wife's." McGee replied. "How do you know that?" Tony asked. "I found a grocery list and compared it." McGee replied. "Send them both to Abby." Gibbs said. "Gibbs, could it be possibly that Jane Thompson faked her and Ella's kidnapping?" Kate asked. "It's possible. Kate, you and Tony interview the other people in their lives in the morning. There's nothing else we can do tonight. Go back to the hotel and get some rest." Gibbs said. As Tony and Kate were walking to the car Tony stopped her. "I hope to God you're wrong Kate." Tony said. "Why's that?" Kate asked. "Because Kate, if you're right this case is going to hit Gibbs close to home." Tony replied. "Well then let's hope I'm wrong." Kate replied as they got into the car and headed to the hotel.


	16. Homesick

Homesick

Back at the hotel Tony and Kate got ready for bed, once they were in bed Tony put his arms around Kate and held her close. "You miss Aidan, don't you?" Tony asked. "More than anyone will ever know." Kate replied. "I think I know." Tony said. "I'm sure you do. How did you do it Tony?" Kate asked. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "A few months ago when you had to work that crime scene in Norfolk and couldn't come home, how did you get through it?" Kate asked. "Honestly I don't know, I thought I'd go crazy being away from you and Aidan. I guess I just concentrated on the case and believe me that wasn't easy." Tony replied. "I guess if we look on the bright side we're not away from both of our children." Kate said as Tony's hand rested on Kate's stomach. "That's right our new baby is right here with us." Tony said. "I still miss Aidan." Kate replied. "I miss him too." Tony said and soon they drifted off to sleep.

McGee lied in bed desperately trying to sleep but found it difficult. He realized he missed his daughter and her crying. After spending the past few days with Addison he had become quite attached. He saw what he had been missing during the past few months and he decided he didn't want to miss anymore. He decided when he got back to D.C. he would make things right with Abby and hopefully Abby, Addison, and him could be a real family.


	17. Case closed

Case closed

The alarm clock went off and Tony rolled over to turn it off then he looked at Kate who was just lying there awake. "I guess we better get up." Tony said. "I don't know that I can." Kate said. "Why?" Tony asked. "I feel like crap." Kate replied. "Morning sickness?" Tony asked as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of Kate's face. "Yeah." Kate said as she sat up. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "I think I'm going to throw up." Kate said as she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Tony hated that she felt so bad. Kate had had a little morning sickness when she was pregnant with Aidan but not like this time.

After everyone was up and dressed the team met up at a restaurant down the street from the hotel Gibbs walked in and sat down at the table where Tony, Kate, and McGee were sitting. "You three look like hell." Gibbs said. "Good morning to you too boss." Tony replied. "Let me guess none of you slept, Tony and Kate you miss your son, and McGee you miss you daughter. Am I correct?" Gibbs asked. "That's part of it." Kate said playing with her food. "Kate honey, you've got to try to eat something." Tony told her. "I don't think I could keep it down." Kate replied. "Are you sick?" Gibbs asked Kate. "I'm fine." Kate replied. "Kate maybe we should just tell him." Tony suggested. Kate nodded. "Tell me what?" Gibbs asked. "Tony and I are going to have another baby." Kate said. "How far along are you?" Gibbs asked. "Three and a half months." Kate replied. "Congratulations. Now Kate, it's the same as last time out in the field you stay near Tony or I at all times." Gibbs said. "I know." Kate replied. "Now about the case, I just talked to Abby and the handwriting on the letter does indeed belong to Jane Thompson. So I'm beginning to think that Kate's theory might be right. Tony, Kate I want you to interview the Thompson's neighbors, friends, and family. Find out if Jane was unhappy and anything else that might prove our suspicions. McGee go back and interview the husband find out anywhere she might have gone." Gibbs ordered. "What are you going to do?" Kate asked. "I'm working with the FBI to track her down." Gibbs replied.

In the car on the way to the first interview both Tony and Kate were rather quiet. Tony kept glancing over at Kate to make sure she was okay. "Kate, are you sure you feel up to this." Tony asked with much concern. "Yes Tony, for the tenth time, yes I feel fine. I just want to solve this case and go home to our son." Kate replied. Well after several interviews they came to the conclusion that Jane Thompson was very unhappy in her marriage. On the way back to the hotel Tony's cell phone rang. "Dinozzo, yeah Gibbs. They found her. Where? Okay we're on our way." Tony said as he hung up the phone. "Where did they find her?" Kate asked. "She's in D.C. We're to pick McGee and Gibbs up at the hotel and head back to headquarters." Said Tony.

On the way back to D.C. Gibbs filled everyone in on what had supposedly taken place. "What are we charging her with?" Tony asked. "Kidnapping for starters." Gibbs replied. "We're charging her for kidnapping her own daughter?" McGee asked. "Yes and faking her own kidnapping. Kate you will handle the interrogation." Gibbs said. "Why don't I ever get to do the interrogation?" Tony whined. "Fine Tony you can help Kate. But you follow Kate's lead." Gibbs said knowing that his best two agents would get a confession and motive out of Jane Thompson.

Kate and Tony entered the interrogation room where Jane Thompson sat impatiently. "When can I see Ella?" Jane asked. "Oh I have a feeling you won't be seeing her for awhile." Tony replied. "Why's that?" Jane asked. "Because your husband is on his way here to pick her up and shortly his attorney will serve you divorce papers." Kate replied. "Divorce papers?" Jane asked. "Yes and your husband filed for full custody of your daughter earlier today." Tony said. "What do you people want from me?" Jane asked. "We want to know why you faked your own kidnapping. And why you kidnapped your daughter." Kate stated firmly. "You must not have children because if you did you'd understand." Jane commented. "Actually we do have a child but still we don't understand why anyone would do what you did." Tony replied. "I had to protect her from the fighting, my husband and I argued all the time and it scared Ella so I took her away." Jane said. "You took her away from her father who loves her very much and from what we've heard you don't give a damn about your daughter. Try again." Tony said. Jane just sat there and stared at them. "Look Mrs. Thompson, because of you I have been away from my son longer than I have ever been away from him before and I have been worried sick about him. I just want to go home and be with my son. So I'm going to ask you one more time why did you kidnap your daughter and fake your own kidnapping?" Kate asked very angrily. "He was going to leave me and take Ella, I couldn't let that happen. That's all there is to it." Jane said coldly. Tony and Kate exited the interrogation room.

Gibbs and McGee were watching the interrogation when Jen came in. "Jethro, can I speak with you for a second?" Jen asked. "Sure." Gibbs replied. "Look had I known that this case would turn out this way I would've taken you off of it." Jen said. "You couldn't have known and even so I'm fine." Gibbs replied. "Listen when this is over let me take you to dinner, we could talk." Jen said. "That would be nice." Gibbs said as he and McGee left the room and headed to the bullpen to find Tony and Kate.

When Gibbs entered the bullpen he found Tony and Kate at Kate's desk talking. "Tony, Kate go home." Gibbs ordered. "But boss what about the case?" Tony asked. "Consider the case closed, I'll take it from here. I'm pretty sure Aidan is missing you two as much as you miss him right now." Gibbs said. "Thanks." Tony replied as he and Kate headed to the elevator. "McGee go downstairs to Abby's lab and see Addison." Gibbs ordered. "Yes boss." McGee said as he headed downstairs.

At Sarah's house Aidan and Mikaila were playing when Tony and Kate rang the doorbell. Sarah answered the door and Tony and Kate went inside. "Aidan, your parents are here." Sarah yelled. Aidan ran to Kate and she picked him up. Aidan gave her a big hug. "I missed you Mommy." Aidan said. "I missed you too sweetie." Kate replied and gave Aidan to Tony. "Did you miss me Aidan?" Tony asked. "Yeah." Aidan said with a smile. "Well Aidan, are you ready to go home?" Kate asked her son and Aidan just nodded. Sarah brought out Aidan's suitcase and within minutes they were on their way home.


	18. Making things right

Making things right

After finishing his paperwork McGee headed to Abby's house. They both agreed that they needed to talk. McGee helped Abby get Addison ready for bed and then they went into the living room to talk. "So Tim, what did you want to talk about?" Abby asked. "Well, Abby since we broke up I've missed out on a lot. I tried to make things right by being there for you and Addison but something was still missing. I love you Abby and I always have." McGee said. "What are you trying to say?" Abby asked. "I want to marry you, not because it's the right thing to do but because I love you and our daughter. So what do you say, will you marry me?" McGee asked her. "Yes, I'll marry you, on one condition you tell your parents to take whatever opinions they have about us and shove it." Abby replied with a smile. "Consider it done." McGee said then he kissed her. Addison started crying, Abby started to get up but McGee stopped her. "I'll get her." He said as he went to get their daughter. He was so happy that they were going to be a real family.


	19. Something Hinky

Something Hinky

Gibbs was sitting at his desk trying to put the finishing touches on the report for the case when Jen came in. "Jethro let's go." Jen said. "Go where?" Gibbs asked. "Dinner." Jen replied. "Dinner is going to have to wait, I'm not done working." Gibbs said. "Special Agent Gibbs you are coming to dinner with me and that is an order." Jen said firmly. "Okay Jen, you win. You know I would never go against a direct order." Gibbs replied. "Yes you would I've seen you. C'mon let's go." Jen said as they headed to the elevator.

At dinner they talked a lot about the case but soon Gibbs got real quiet. "How old is she now?" Jen asked referring to Gibbs daughter. "Thirteen. She turned thirteen last month. I really miss her." Gibbs said. "How do you deal?" Jen asked. "By trying not to think about her or I work on my boat." Gibbs replied. "Well, that explains the boat." Jen said. After dinner Gibbs walked Jen to her car, before she got in Gibbs kissed her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Gibbs said after they pulled apart. "No it's okay." Jen replied. "Well what now?" Gibbs asked. "We sleep on it; let's not rush in to anything this time. Let's think this over and then we can discuss this tomorrow over lunch." Jen replied. "I'm looking forward to it." Gibbs said as Jen got in her car and drove off.

The next morning Tony, Kate, McGee, and Abby were all talking around Kate's desk when Gibbs came in with five cups of coffee. "Okay Tony here is one for you, decaf for Kate, Tim here's yours, and one for Abby." Gibbs said as he handed out the coffee and walked away. "Gibbs got us all coffee." Tony said a bit shocked, in fact they all were. "He called me Tim." McGee said. "He was in a good mood; he's never in a good mood." Kate said. "There's something hinky going on here." Abby replied. "You bet there is and were going to find out exactly what it is." Tony said as he walked away but Kate stopped him. "I find it very sexy when you take charge." Kate whispered in his ear. "Good to know." He whispered back and quickly kissed her. "So what's the plan?" Kate asked. "I was hoping you would help me with that." Tony replied. Kate went back to her desk and Tony pulled his chair over where they could discuss the plan.


	20. Agents on a mission

Agents on a mission

Tony and Kate walked down the hall and quickly slipped into an unoccupied conference room. He kissed her passionately. "So what did you find out?" Tony asked her. "Well, it turns out that Gibbs had dinner with Jen last night and they are having lunch together today." Kate said. "Good work Kate." Tony said then he kissed her again. "Anything for you Tony." Kate replied and then she kissed him. Just then McGee barged in. "Hey guys…uh, sorry to interrupt." McGee began. "That's okay Probie as long as you can tell us something we don't already know." Tony said. "Gibbs had dinner with Director Shepard last night." McGee said. "We know that already." Kate said. "You do?" McGee asked. "Yeah and he is having lunch with her today. In fact why don't you follow him for the rest of the day?" Tony suggested. "What if he figures out that I'm following him?" McGee asked. "Just do it Probie!" Tony ordered. "Yes boss…I mean Tony." McGee said as he left. "I love it when you intimidate him." Kate said when they were alone again. "I know you do." Tony replied with a smirk. "Speaking of lunch are you ready to go?" Kate asked. "Yeah but there is something I want to do first." Tony replied. "What's that?" Kate asked. "This." Tony said then he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion and love that there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her more than anyone else in the world.

McGee and Abby followed Gibbs and Jen to the restaurant. They stayed in the car but had a good view of them through the restaurant window. Gibbs kissed Jen before they sat down. "Oh my God! Gibbs and the director! Do you think they've done anything McGee?" Abby asked. "I don't really want to know Abby." McGee replied. "Then what are we doing here?" Abby asked. "Tony ordered me to follow Gibbs for the rest of the day." McGee replied. "You don't have to do everything Tony says, he's not your boss." Abby said. "Yeah but I walked in on kind of a private moment between him and Kate and…" McGee trailed off. "No need to say anymore I understand but let's get out of here before Gibbs sees us." Abby replied.

Inside the restaurant Gibbs and Jen were in the middle of a very serious conversation. "So are we going to do this?" Gibbs asked. "On one condition." Jen said.  
"What's that?" Gibbs asked. "Jethro I've known you for a long time and I also know that you are pretending. You've been pretending for a long time. No one knows the real you, you won't let anyone in. If we're going to do this you have to let me in, you have to stop pretending." Jen said. "I don't know that I can." Gibbs replied. "Well think about it and let me know." Jen replied as she got up and left.

Back at headquarters Gibbs walked out of the elevator and straight over to Tony and Kate who were flirting with each other for lack of a better word. Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head. "What was that for?" Tony asked. "Stop flirting with your wife and get back to work." Gibbs ordered. "Lunch must have not gone as well as he hoped." Tony whispered to Kate. "Now Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted as Tony quickly returned to his desk. It wasn't long before Tony got an email from Kate. It basically said that they had to get Gibbs and Jen together. Tony emailed Kate back with his reply. After awhile they had come up with a plan to get Gibbs and Jen together.


	21. Stuck

Stuck

Tony and Kate got Gibbs and Jen into an interrogation room. "What is the meaning of this?" Gibbs asked. "You two are staying in here until you work out any problems you may have." Tony said. "What are you talking about Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Look it's obvious that there is something going on between you two and you two aren't leaving this room until you sort it out. We'll be in the next room if you need anything." Kate said as her and Tony left the room and locked the door. "If we get fired I'm blaming you." Tony told Kate. "We're not going to get fired. C'mon Tony this could be interesting." Kate said as she pulled Tony into the next room where they could watch Gibbs and Jen sort things out.

"I could fire them for this." Jen said angrily. "Yeah but you won't. We both know they mean well." Gibbs said. "Well I guess we just wait this thing out, they'll have to let us out sometime." Jen said. "You obviously don't know Tony and Kate very well, individually they are very stubborn, but together they're not just stubborn but they're unstoppable. Plus I did this to them before when they were fighting if anything this is payback on me. So whatever it is that we need to work out we better work it out or else we'll be in here for a very long time." Gibbs explained. "I thought we worked everything out during lunch, what else is there to work out?" Jen asked. "Well…" Gibbs began.

In the viewing room Tony, Kate, McGee, Abby, and Ducky just sat and watched as Jen and Gibbs talked. "So how is this going to change anything?" McGee asked. "Well Timothy, remember when Tony and Kate had that big fight, I believe it was over how to decorate Aidan's room, but that is beside the point." Ducky began. "Your point Ducky?" Tony said. "Oh yes my point is that Gibbs locked them in the interrogation room together to work things out and left them there until they kissed and made up." Ducky said as he got quickly to the point. "What else happened in the interrogation room, you know after you kissed and made up?" Abby asked slyly. "Nothing Abby, we went home." Tony said. "Are you telling me the truth?" Abby asked. "Abby, I was six months pregnant at the time do you really think anything happened?" Kate asked. "No I guess not." Abby said. "And nothing like that is going to happen in there today either. Nobody's going to let it get that far." Tony informed them. "So were not trying to get Gibbs laid?" Abby asked. "No!" Tony and Kate replied at the same time. "What a waste?" Abby replied.

After about two hours of talking Gibbs made a decision. "Jen, you were right I have been pretending. I can't guarantee that I'll change over night but I will change. I'll be me." Gibbs said. "That's all I'm asking for." Jen said as she leaned in and kissed. It wasn't long before Tony and Kate opened the door. "Okay you can leave." Tony said. "I will get you back for this, both of you." Gibbs said. "What? No thank-you?" Tony asked. "Don't push your luck Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he walked out of the room with his arm around Jen. Tony went over and kissed Kate. "You're brilliant." He told her. "I already knew that, but thanks for the ego boost." Kate replied as they went back to their desk. Their mission for the day was accomplished.


	22. Aidan meets Ethan

Authors note: Sorry so short, next chapter coming soon

Aidan meets Ethan

The next few months passed by quickly and it wasn't long before Tony and Kate's second son was born. Kate's sister Sarah brought Aidan to visit his parents and new brother at the hospital. Tony picked Aidan up and put him on the bed so he could see his brother. "Aidan we'd like you to meet your little brother Ethan." Tony said. "Hi Ethan I'm your big brother Aidan." Aidan said. Ethan looked at his big brother than he fell asleep in Kate's arms. "He doesn't do much does he?" Aidan asked. "Well Aidan he's just a baby." Tony explained as he took Ethan from Kate. "Mommy am I still your baby?" Aidan asked as he moved where he was closer to Kate. Kate just wrapped her arms around him. "Aidan, you'll always be my baby." Kate replied. "Good." Aidan said. "And you know what makes you so special?" Kate asked. "What?" Aidan asked her. "You were my first baby." Kate said as she kissed his head. Tony and Kate loved their little boys so much and they would make sure Aidan and Ethan knew it.


	23. Prewedding jitters

Pre-wedding jitters

Kate was helping Abby get ready for the wedding and Abby wasn't making it easy. "Kate I'm not sure I can do this." Abby said. "Abby, it's just a dress. You can put it on." Kate said. "You know I can't believe I let you talk me into getting a white dress I'm going to look like every other wedding Barbie wannabe." Abby whined. "Abby, you will not and besides it's a tradition, the bride wears a white dress and you know it. Now go change." Kate told her. "I swear sometimes you are worse than Gibbs." Abby snapped. "You go put that dress on or I will personally go get Gibbs to help you finish getting ready." Kate threatened. "Okay, okay I'm going." Abby replied as she grabbed her dress and went to change.

Meanwhile Tony and Gibbs were helping McGee get ready, well Tony was trying to help but he was also watching Aidan who was bored out of his mind and Ethan who was very fussy. "I don't think I can do this." McGee said. "Sure you can McGee." Tony said. "I think I'm going to be sick." McGee said. Tony got up and went over to McGee. "Look McGee I'm not going to lie to you the wedding is the easy part, the marriage is a bit harder but it's worth it." Tony told him. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that. Of course I never thought I'd see you get married and now you're married and have two kids." McGee said. "Yes we're all very proud of Tony." Ducky said as he entered the room. "McGee if I could do this than you definitely can do this; it should be a piece of cake for you." Tony said. "Why was it hard for you to marry Kate?" McGee asked. "C'mon Probie, marrying Kate was easy. I mean she's gorgeous, intelligent, has a great personality, and I was and still am madly in love with her." Tony said. "What if I get up there and can't do it?" McGee asked. "You can do it McGee. When you get up there all that will matter to you is the fact that you love Abby and want to be a family with her and your daughter." Gibbs said. "I suppose you're right, you both are. I can do this. I will do this." McGee replied. McGee finished getting ready and headed to the altar to wait for Abby.


	24. A real family now

Authors note: The song in this chapter is "In Another Life" by Ashlee Simpson (I only used part of the song though)

A real family now

McGee watched nervously as Abby walked down the aisle. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was curled and her make up was light colors, in fact he didn't know she could look that beautiful, not that he didn't think she was beautiful.

Do you love me, oh do you love me

I say so

Do you need me, oh do you need me

God I hope

I get this feeling deep inside

That somewhere somehow you passed me by

I can't put my finger on it but

The more that I see you the more that I know…

Abby stopped before she reached the altar and picked up Addison and carried her up there with her. Tony and Kate who were sitting in the second row with their children were a little worried about what McGee's family might try and pull. "Tony, what if McGee's family tries to object to the marriage?" Kate asked Tony. "I took care of it; his family is sitting between two armed federal agents." Tony whispered.

Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been

You finish all my sentences before they begin

And I know that look in your eyes

It's like I've seen you before about a million times

In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine…

At the altar McGee and Abby exchanged vows and placed the rings on each others fingers. McGee kissed Abby on cue and then he leaned in so Abby and Addison could both hear him. "We're a real family now." He said. "We always were Timmy, we always were." Abby said.

And I know that look in your eyes

It's like I've seen you before about a million times

In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine.

Do you love me, oh say you love me.


	25. Some things stay the same

Some things stay the same

At the wedding reception Kate and Tony went over to talk to Abby. Kate was holding Aidan who had fallen asleep, and Tony was holding Ethan. "Well Abby a few years ago when I got married you asked me how it felt. Well now you know how it feels." Kate said. "You were right you can't describe it." Abby replied. McGee then walked over he had Addison in his arms. "It looks like Addison has her dad wrapped around her little finger." Kate commented. "Yeah well I know two adorable little boys who have both their parents wrapped around their little fingers." Abby said. "Like you said they are adorable." Kate said. "Yeah and they take after me." Tony said only to get smacked in the back of the head by Kate. Everyone laughed except Tony. "Ow…Kate that hurt." Tony whined. "Yeah it hurt your pride." Kate replied. "Some things never change." Abby said. "Yeah but at the same time everything has changed." Kate replied.

A few weeks later at work Kate was sitting at her desk thinking about what Abby had said about things never changing. She thought about how everything had changed. How her and Tony were married and now have two little boys, how Abby and McGee got married and have a little girl, and how Gibbs and Jen are together. Gibbs came in the room and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Dinozzo, get the truck. Kate and McGee tell me what we know so far." Gibbs ordered. Kate laughed inwardly. Then again relationships may change, things may change, but some things stay the same.

The End

Authors note: I am working on the next story in this series. Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I hope you will continue to read my series of stories. The story isn't finished yet and I couldn't fit it all in two stories. Thanks again. New story coming soon.


End file.
